Reggie's Unova Madness
by StylishDescent
Summary: "You know how kids these days go on their own journeys, saying it's cakewalk? Well, I call BS." A normal teenager with hopes of conquering the Unova League is off to an abnormal journey. Join Reggie as he as he journeys through Unova, meets friends and enemies, and most importantly, tries not to lose it. Meanwhile Ash claims he was betrayed. Rated T for swearing and bashing.
1. Chapter 1

StylishDescent (SD): Hey everyone, StylishDescent here. And welcome to another new story.  
>Trip: Huh, you've invited me here. Is there a certain reason for that?<br>SD: Yep, you're an important character here, unlike a certain someone. *marks present next to Trip's name* Strange, my trainer OC hasn't turned up yet.  
>Trip: The fanfiction's starting, so it cannot be helped now, can it?<br>SD: Nope. I'm sure he'll make his entrance one way or another. Without further ado, let's us begin. Hope you'll all enjoy the first chapter of Reggie's Unova Madness.

Warning: This fanfiction is mostly canon up to the Unova League.

Chapter 1: Not My Kind Of Start

"You know how kids these days go on their journeys, saying it's cakewalk? Well I call BS," a slightly deep voice muttered, "Why I say that? Well, it's because of..." The voice was interrupted by some radio chatter in the background. For some reason, he could understand it. "Oh, I'm spoiling it? Whoops," he laughed nervously, "How should I go about it then?" More radio chatter was his answer. "Are you sure? It's a little, you know, overused." Chatter again. "Alright, alright. Let's get to the point where it all began..."

* * *

><p>Residing on top of the tallest of Unova's plateaus was coliseum-like structure, the Unova Champion League, where the strongest of trainers compete to claim the prestigious title of Unova's Champion. A place where most can only dream of seeing, let alone entering, the Champion League houses the current Elite Four. The first of them is Shauntal the Ghost-type elite and famous authoress of horror and romance genres, almost constantly cooped up inside a library of famous works of literature. Next we have Marshal the Fighting-type elite and two-time winner of the Annual Unova Wrestling Championships. The self-proclaimed apprentice of Alder was certainly a guy one does not want to mess with unless he wants to have a broken nose or limb at the end of the day. The third member is Grimsley the eccentric Dark-type elite and gambler. Whatever you do, do not ask about his family. Last but not least, the final member is Caitlin, the Psychic elite who is also an actual psychic from Sinnoh. In addition to the four specialists, the strongest trainer of Unova sits on the throne. Well, metaphorically anyway.<p>

Trip sighed as he paced the podium where the Champion's throne was positioned, making him appear like some sort of overseer from some video game he never cared about. _About ten months before the next challenger arrives to attempt to claim the throne, what am I going to do until then?_ It wasn't that the dirty blonde disliked the title, he relished it after the intense battles against the Elite Four, but three to four months after overthrowing Alder, he was feeling the pains of being the Unova Champion. For starters, he had to worry about the paparazzi and crazy fangirls hounding him the moment he took down the fifty-plus old man. Maybe he was rather young, 15 to be exact, so the former thought they could stalk and find sully his reputation for a longer period of time, and the latter could chase him to proclaim their 'love'.

As an example, he headed to the Relic Castle in search of the elusive, yet powerful Volcanora, said to be the guardian of the Relic Castle itself, and almost as old. Not that Trip believed the myth about the Bug/Fire-type's age, a more realistic view was that the Sun Pokemon was the descendant of the original Castle Guardian. Time is never kind to anyone, even to Legendary Pokemon. No one could live long enough to document the time taken for a Legendary to die though. Regardless of whether it was an ancient Pokemon or its descendant, Trip was more than willing to hunt down the 'Zoroark-evasive' Pokemon (or as Alder once described the Bug/Fire dual type). So what if he already had a team, he was more than thrilled to have another additional member to train, so that he could mess with, and in some rarer cases, destroy whatever strategy the next challenger could come up with. Being a person who plans two steps ahead of others, he could feel the pain of losing his winning strategy at the finale.

Such as that one time during the World Tournament Junior Cup, where his strategy to have Serperior attack the blindspot of Alder's Bouffalant after trying to let down the former Champion's guard down by taking advantage of the Bash Buffalo Pokemon's Sap Sipper ability, only for it to backfire when not only was Bouffalant unaffected by the Dragon Tail his Serperior struck with after a Leer, the boosted Bouffalant's Head Charge was all Alder needed to knock out the Regal Pokemon. _Then again,_ Trip thought grimly, _even if I had not strengthened Bouffalant, Bouffalant's natural strength alone would have been all Alder needed to take out Serperior._

Anyway, Trip was searching for the castle's entrance when he found himself being chased by a crazy group of fangirls into an extremely convienent crack of the Relic Castle. The dirty blonde was glad that he was able to squeeze inside the ancient 'safe-house' to evade his stalkers momentarily, and annoyed he had absolutely no idea where he was, having prepared an original route beforehand. Hours of aimless wandering and fending off Yamask, Krokorok and the occasional Cofagrigus with his trusty Pokemon team later, the Unova Champion escaped the home of the former kings and queens of the Unova Region without the prize. Then the paparazzi came, seemingly attracted to the heap of a mess that he was in. Trip later had Conkeldurr, Chandelure and Unfezant to destroy the camera and film while Jellicent, Serperior and Vanilluxe were tasked to scare the paparazzi into submission once every equipment was damaged beyond repair. Ever since, he'd been on his guard outside of the League, making special arrangements to hide his identity with surprising success, considering the twisted tenacity of the bunch of maniacs.

Boredom was the next, and most obvious problem. The first three months were fine, but when the paperwork made their debut in the fourth and subsequent months, he had little time for leisure. Almost unlike a certain Sinnoh Champion, as far as he all knew. At times, the young Unovan wondered if Alder had intentionally lost to avoid the mountains of paperwork and equally bothersome conferences he and the other Champions must attend. With all this work, Trip barely had time to take care of his own Pokemon, he had his older Pokemon do that, let alone go to a party he was invited to a week ago. For some unknown reason, a law was passed one month after Team Plasma's defeat. For a Champion to apply for a leave, he or she needs to warn the League at least a month ahead of time unless it's an official invitation or anything serious in general. "For the safety of the Champion," the politicians had said. It goes without question that Trip would have to decline the offer. Even if he could, being a relatively distant person, it was less than likely that he would socialise with the crowd. The other rivals perhaps, but that was about it.

He wished he did not decline though, he had to get a break one of these days or he would be driven insane. A cool green serpentine body coiled around him, his Serperior's. Despite the calm and composed demeanour his starer Pokemon's species was known for, Trip knew Serperior well enough that he was becoming restless as well. Before his ascension to the throne, Trip had kept his Pokemon in tip-top condition by regularly challenging trainers, mostly in the Battle Clubs to test his strength against others of similar caliber. His Pokemon might have been so used to this that the life of a Champion's Pokemon might not have been one they would never accustomed to. _Maybe we'll go for a sparring match against the Elite Four later, that'll help._ He patted his close friend's head, settling on that idea. Speaking of close friends, he wondered how the boy from down the street was doing. The boy's sister, a former Champion and Trip's secret crush, had disappeared for a couple of years now, last seen with the Legendary Deep Black Pokemon, or so he heard, leaving Alder with the title once more until his defeat again by his hands.

The sister started her journey a little more than a day after he started, but by some miracle, she managed to keep up with him, even defeating him at the semi-finals of the League and taking the throne. As rivalry went, it was basic he would want to have a rematch against her, but with her vanishing from thin air like that, Trip never got the chance to do so.

_BEEP BEEP_

_Hmm? Who could be calling me right now?_ Answering his Xtransceiver, the Champion raised his brow at the sight of the Striaton City Gym's Grass-type triplet and A-rank connoisseur, Cilan, on the screen. They weren't friends by any means, but not acquaintances either, with the Striaton triplet above the self-proclaimed Dragon Buster and Miss Wannabe Dragon Master in the social level. And they were found quite close to the bottom. Then again, due to his distant personality, he did not have much of a chance to know them any better. The normally optimistic greenette had worry written all over his face, and his voice carried panic and urgency. "Trip, have you seen Ash?"

It was basic that he would not know where the Kanto trainer was, his Champion duties had forced him to prioritise important matters over trivial stuff. Hell, he wanted nothing to do with the kid with the Pikachu, having defeated, no... crushed the 12-year-old in the Unova League a little more than a year and a half ago. Trip shook his head, "No, mind filling me with the news about him?" The cafe co-founder started to explain everything from the top, all the way to some random stranger who had overheard the dweeb telling his 'mon that they were going to the Unova region to prove something. Taking in the information bit by bit, Trip barely managed to restrain himself from face-palming for knowing Ash in the first place. "Because only unprofessionals do face-palms, it's basic stuff," the reason for his restraint in his own words. As mentioned before, he wanted nothing to do with the loser, but there was a high chance that Ash's friends would pester him until he did.

"Fine, I will try to find him," Trip relented with reluctance lacing his words, emphasising on the word 'try'. "I might not know where Ash is, or what he is doing at this hour," the Champion adding 'probably something stupid like failing to get the correct flight ticket' mentally before he continued, "but I'm sure someone I know back in Nuvema Town who could help. There's a fair chance that he might run into Ash on his journey which should be starting this afternoon, according to him at least." _But what are the chances of that anyway?_ Trip silently added.

* * *

><p><strong>The World of Pokemon, teeming with amazing creatures wielding all sorts of elemental powers at their fingertips (or is it paw-tips or fin-tips?), creatures we know today as Pocket Monsters, or Pokemon for short. Inhabiting the land, sky and sea, even outer space, at least 600 Pokemon have been discovered, and countless more are possibly out there whose mysteries are not yet uncovered. Pokemon coexist with humans-<strong>

"I cannot believe I'd brought the wrong ticket!"

"Pika, pikachu!"

"We're not returning back! It's a good thing that I'd brought some extra... Uh, that would mean I'll be broke when I reach Unova."

"Pika, pika!"

"Okay, okay, I'm hurrying!"

***cough* As I, the narrator, was saying before the rude interruption, Pokemon coexist with humans. We play together, work together and battle together, forging unbreakable bonds that last until the end of time. Trainers and their Pokemon work as one to overcome their limits, to achieve their goals. Some of them become ace trainers and master coordinators, and a select few even obtaining legendary status, such as the mysterious, one and only (and currently missing-in-action) Pokemon Master-**

"Did someone say there's already a-"

**For Arceus' sake. Excuse me for a minute.**

The shadowed narrator cracked his knuckles, leaving the 'narrator voice room' with brass knuckles equipped. A half-scream and the sound of a fist connecting with a face was heard, and finally the 'thud' sound of someone's body collapsing followed not long after. Returning, the narrator let out a sigh of satisfaction, removing the weapons. **That's much better. We'll just move on to the good part before I go and beat up that idiot for his rudeness again. Man, maybe I should do it for a hobby! Never mind that last bit though, we zoom into the south-eastern corner of Unova, where the small, quaint Nuvema Town was located. The home to young aspiring trainers, such as this young man, taking his first step into trainer-hood.**

* * *

><p>A relatively worn haversack sat on a neatly done bed, unzipped to expose its contents to a pair of onyx blue eyes. Their owner, a 16-year-old teenage male wearing a long sleeved purple shirt, searched the insides of the bag, ticking a mental checklist. <em>Two water bottles, check. Snacks and cans of Pokemon food, check. Extra clothing, waterproofs, first aid kit, cash... check, check, check and check.<em> Initially appearing satisfied, the pale-skinned teenager suddenly frowned, his left hand scratching his long copper-coloured hair, one of his bangs partially covering his left eye. _Something's missing, but I cannot put a finger on it._ Surveying the contents for what felt like the umpteenth time for him, the brunette snapped his fingers in realization, slipping his right hand into a pocket of his faded green trousers and pulling out a packet. He grinned, opening the packet and popping one of the lozenges inside into his mouth, enjoying the minty taste. "Never leave without these," the teenager mumbled, keeping the packet as he zipped the haversack and slung it over his shoulders.

He could feel the weight of the haversack's contents against his shoulders, but he had to get used to it. When he adds more Pokemon into the team, there was no telling how much he would be carrying. Standing in front of the full body mirror, the pale soon-to-be trainer examined his appearance once more, a smile showing his satisfaction. _Not a good first impression if you look like a hobo_, he thought, turning to leave his bedroom. "Well Reggie, it's almost time," Reginald "Reggie" Evans told himself. Walking down the stairs and heading towards the door that leads to outside, he took a look at a framed photograph closest to the door, one that brought him nostalgia.

A younger version of him had an arm draped over the shoulder of a girl with long chocolate brown hair done in a pony-tail, her eyes a lighter shade than his, a cobalt blue. "White..." Reggie whispered, memories flashing to the time Hilda Whitlea Evans, or as most call her, White left on her journey on her thirteen birthday with a bespectacled boy and her rival named Cheren two years ago. The latter of whom, if Reggie remembered correctly, was now a teacher at Aspertia City, found at the opposite end of Unova. Reggie could care less about the teacher (how did a 15-year-old even become a teacher in the first place?), his younger sister by a year was by far more important. The only family he had disappeared a month after defeating Alder, leaving no trace of her existence except for her pictures framed at their home and in the Hall of Fame.

He could fondly remembered his sister's birthday that year, from having to bomb his pockets to get each of them a Xtransceiver for ease of communication to her bringing home her first Pokemon. Reggie could not remember which one starter she chose, but he knew whatever it was, it was perfect for her as far as he knew. For the first three months, they were in regular contact, then the time in between calls started to lengthen. A few months after conquering the Champion League, White dropped off radar, not once answering his call or even leaving him a message. "I swear, if I ever see my dear sister again, I'm going to..." Reggie began, but sighed in defeat, "But I'm sure she, or rather her Pokemon would kick my ass before I can do anything." Glancing at the picture one last time, Reggie made his exit.

Instantly greeting him was the warm glow of the sun, followed by the cool breeze caressing his face and songs of the bird Pokemon filling the air, a pleasant morning fitting of such an occasion. However, as a man of priorities, Reggie knew better than to waste time enjoying the morn. There are other days for the opportunity, he thought. Kicking off into a slow jog down the mostly empty streets of his hometown, Reggie's mind drifted off to the starter Pokemon, knowing that he would be the first of the newest batch meeting in five to ten minutes. _I wonder which one I should pick? The Fire-type Tepig, Water-type Oshawott, or Grass-type Snivy? Each with their own strengths and weaknesses, it's going to one of the toughest choices- OOF!_

Watching where you are going is the most basic thing every person knows, yet it had never been processed until the Unova native crashed into someone, stumbling backwards and falling onto his butt in his dazed state. _Note to self, I've got to watch where I'm going or it'll be the death of me one of these days._ Shaking his head to clear the haze, Reggie's eyes moved upwards, catching a person in his sights.

A tan-skinned boy with unkempt spiky blond hair stood in front of him, wearing a red shirt underneath his green hoodie, as well as dark blue jeans and red sneakers. His widened crimson eyes giving Reggie the evidence that the stranger was slightly taken aback by the crash. _He makes me look like a midget_, Reggie thought, facing the fact that he was only about 1.67 tall, maybe 10 to 15 centimetres shorter than the blonde. And possibly an older guy too. "Hey, are you okay?" The blonde asked.

"I'm fine, dandy," Reggie reassured, dusting himself as he got back up onto his feet. "Sorry about the crash, I am in a hurry," the brunette apologized, "I got to head to the professor's laboratory to get my Pokemon." He added the last part extremely softly, inaudible to all but himself.

"What a coincidence, I'm heading there as well." _Wait, did this guy just hear that last part?_ "I'm new to Unova, can you please lead the way?"

Many possible consequences ran through the Unovan's head. If he led the way for the foreigner, there was always this slight chance he might not be able to get the partner he wanted for his journey. On the other hand, he would not want to sully the reputation of Unova. Not that it was a famous region due to its isolation from the others, but the Unovans naturally held their home in high regard like any patriot would. Reggie nodded his head in confirmation, giving the 'follow me' signal. Moving ahead of the older male, the native barely managed to make a move when he walked into someone and falling back onto his ass, again. This time though, he did not catch a glimpse of the person, and he felt himself hitting something small and furry extremely hard while he swung his arms wildly in a rather futile attempt to regain his balance. You can probably guess where this is going at this point.

A cacophany of cries was running through Reggie's head, just like the high voltage flowing through him. The poor, convulsing teenager thought he saw his bones through his skin during the whole ordeal. Still twitching after the surge of at least 100000 volts stopped flowing through his body, Reggie whimpered, "T-this... is... not... the... kind... of... start... I... pictured..." Numbness took over when his body finally relaxed against his will. In his eyes, all colour faded away from the environment, leaving the black and white of outlines that swirled around him like a whirlpool. Or rather, a black hole as the white was soon consumed by the dominating black. A screen of black was all that remained of the world around him.

Alone in the dark, he was floated about weightlessly. As though there was a bubble of air surrounding only him in a vacuum, no sound reached his ears save for his own breaths. Admist the emptiness of the void, Reggie could only associate the darkness with one word: death. Suspended in the vacuum, Reggie gulped at the possibility, "Yep, not my kind of start."

* * *

><p>Trip: It seems a little deja vu.<br>SD: What you you mean?  
>Trip: I mean, I read your fanfics. You seem to love killing your OCs.<br>SD: Yeah, I might be a little cruel to my OCs, maybe go overboard with it at times. They get used to the routine of 'death and rebirth' after a while. *sees Reggie entering* The star of the show finally makes his appearance.  
>Reggie: You're a jerk, you know that? At least give me a Pokemon before you kill me.<br>SD: I wouldn't even think of doing something so heinous! That has already been reserved for someone else.  
>Reggie: For who?<br>SD: *dark look* Do you know what kind of fanfiction I detest the most?  
>Trip and Reggie: Nope.<br>SD: I leave you two to guess then. Ironic how I'm incorporating its kind with a trainer story, but unlike those types, I'm adding my own twist to it. I'll let the readers guess what type of fanfiction I hate too, we cannot forget them y'know. What do you like or dislike about the start of Reggie's Unova Madness? Be it constructive criticisms and/or flames, leave them in the review section. Until then, see you all next chapter.

PS: Does anyone know what the name of the shipping for Trip/Hilda is? Is there even that shipping? If there isn't, can someone come up with a name for it? I'll appreciate it.

[StylishDescent logging out]


	2. Chapter 2

StylishDescent (SD): Welcome to chapter 2 of Reggie's Unova Madness!  
>Reggie: I still hate you for frying me on the first chapter.<br>SD: Well, I've good news for you to make it up for last time. Most likely you are not going to get into a near-death incident again!  
>Reggie: R-really? Thanks, I guess. And who are the two I walked into last chapter? Before, you know, that happened.<br>SD: That awaits to be seen, my OC. Patience is a virtue that rewards you... well, kind of. It's complicated. My point is, it does. *cough* Anyway, without further ado, let's begin.

Disclaimers: StylishDescent does not own Pokémon in any form. Nintendo does. If he did, Ash would have been utterly fu- ahem. StylishDescent also only owns the OC Reginald "Reggie" Evans, and the OC mentioned in chapter 1 will be credited to his owner at the end of this chapter.

"Hi, I'm Reggie." : This is normal speech and normally what people would hear Pokemon say.  
><em>We know. <em>: This is the thoughts of a character, usually Reggie's unless stated otherwise.  
><em><strong>"Shut up."<strong>_ : This is translated Poke-speech.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Did it just talk?<p>

Reggie's life was not one that anyone would wish for. His parents had disappeared years ago under mysterious circumstances, leaving him and White to fend for themselves for at least five years of their lives. That meant someone had to be working to support both of them, and that person was him, being the older child of the Evans family. The local Poke Mart was not the best place to obtain working experience, to put it lightly. The pay was abysmal; barely enough to ensure that they had three meals a day, let alone pay the rent. The only thing that he could give his part-time job credit was that it would help him prepare to take up odd jobs in the event he needed the extra cash. Nothing, however, could prepare him for a trip to the afterlife.

_This has to be some sort of dream, it has to be!_ Despite his denial, the Unovan felt his grip on hope loosen. Not even a step out of Nuvema Town or finding any hint of his sister and he died, Reggie wanted to kill himself for his misfortune, assuming one can die again after he or she is dead. Maybe he should have brought a Swiss knife to test that out. Hope flickered like a dying candle, his body becoming as cold as NeverMelt Ice.

Finally, an orange light illuminated the darkness, standing out like a flare in the night, beckoning Reggie to approach it. And he did without hesitation, completely drawn towards the ray of hope. The closer he got, the more focused the flame became. It was not just one flame, a multitude of them were the source of the light. They were bent at impossible angles, forming a fiery, dragonic shape. _Why does it look so familiar?_ The fiery dragon let out a roar, summoning a circular wall of blue flames that surrounded both of them.

_Blue fire? No Pokémon can use blue fire. Okay, maybe some Pokémon like the Litwick family can use Inferno, but a dragon? All dragons do not use blue fire as far as my knowledge went, except... there is no way that thing is...! I must be dreaming, yeah, I just got to wake up._

And his wish was granted. Pain surged through Reggie's body like earlier, but this one slightly less severe than the previous one. The weaker current literally jolted him awake, with the teenager clutching his chest tightly. _What the hell was that all about? Why would it be in my head of all people?_ His body was lifted by the shoulders easily by the first foreigner he had bumped into, soon back onto his feet. "Dude, are you okay?" Said foreigner asked, much to Reggie's slight embarrassment. Independent as he was, Reggie had never found need to rely on others. Still, he had to show he was at least gracious for helping him up. A slow, shaky nod was all he could give, still in shock over the 'meeting' in his subconscious.

Turning to the second person he bumped into, Reggie took in his features. A short, younger raven-haired boy with a slightly darker tan than the first and slanted 'Zs' were under his amber eyes, and he wore a blue and white zip-up shirt, plus grey pants and red shoes. The boy carried an overstuffed bag, as though he had thrown everything in his room into the bag. A hat with a Pok Ball insignia sat on the top of his head, while a small yellow mouse Pokémon made itself comfortable on the kid's right shoulder. Each of the rodent's cheeks had a red circle, and the tail was shaped like a lightning bolt with brown on its base. Aside from that, there was a reddish bump on its head, likely where he had hit before the nasty jolt.

_Yikes, that explained why I got shocked._ Pulling out the first aid kit, the lid came off to reveal that it was separated into two sections, one for humans and one for Pokémon. For crying out loud, did I not stock up on the freaking Potions? Pulling out the only Potion and a band-aid from the Pokémon section, Reggie decided to go with the safe method when it comes to dealing with Electric-types. It was capable of Electric attacks, the fur was yellow and it had a bolt-shaped tail, so Reggie was very... kind of... not really certain that the rodent was an Electric-type. Looking at the rodent Pokémon, Reggie asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," the kid replied. Reggie could not help but laugh in his head how ridiculously girly the kid's voice was, but then he frowned.

"I'm not directing the question to you doofus, it's the Pokémon I'm asking." The boy just stared at Reggie, shocked at how the native was so nice to his Pokémon and not him when both of them got hurt, while the oldest male sweat-dropped. "Sorry about the bump, little guy," the Unovan apologised, "Mind if you come down for a second?" Kneeling down to look at the Mouse Pokémon at eye-level when it did as it was asked, examining the bruise.

"Pika, pikachu." The Pikachu, if Reggie had to guess from the cries it made, rubbed the side of its head, as though it too wanted to apologise for the Thunderbolt it had accidentally unleashed a few minutes before. It winced the moment its paw brushed against the bump, gritting its teeth in pain. Reaching out to the Pikachu's head, Reggie recoiled when he noticed sparks coming from its electric sacs, the tell-tale sign of an Electric-type being threatened. _Not that I can blame him, I would have done the same thing._

Cautiously, Reggie sprayed the Potion on the small contusion, pulling his hand away each time the electric sacs sparked, quickly covering the bruise with the band-aid as soon as the Potion container was emptied. "There we go." Reggie turned to the smaller boy, pointing at said trainer. "You owe me 300 Poke dollars. Cash." The Unovan did not even give the kid a chance to protest, walking in the direction of the Juniper Lab with the blonde following right behind.

Certainly, the suddenly rude behaviour of the native was disturbing. He was a decent person less than five minutes ago.

"Hey, what was that for?" The blonde asked, a little annoyance in his voice.

"What was what?"

"You being a douche to the kid."

"Oh, that. The Pokémon... I'm not sure what is it called..."

"Pikachu."

"Yeah, that. The Pikachu was physically more hurt than the boy, so I would rather show more concern for the Pokémon," Reggie reasoned, popping another one of the lozenges in his pocket into his mouth, having missed the minty flavour. A fact that his (most likely) temporary companion noticed.

"Dude, what's that?"

"What's what this time?"

"The thing currently in your mouth."

"Uh, well that's... uh..." Now, Reggie was not a fan of attention, especially in regards to his quirks. It was poking him in the wrong place, but he could not act "like a douche" as the foreigner had described him. "Well, that's..." A building much larger than those in town came into view, the orange roofs and the highly complicated machinery next to it separating it from the rest. Just in time. "Well look at that, we've reached the Juniper Laboratory," Reggie told his companion, pointing at the building in front of them. Of course, the foreigner was somewhat offended by the lack of an answer for his question, but decided to let it slide for the time being.

Stepping into the Juniper Lab, both of them were welcomed by the cool air of the air-conditioned interior. Aside from the tables and seats situated at both sides of the waiting area as well as the phones near to the corridor, the waiting area was empty. Well, if you do not count the two males who had just entered and a woman wearing a light blue lab coat. A woman Reggie recognised as the esteemed Professor Aurea Juniper.

The youthful professor's brown hair was done in a bun, and her cyan eyes reflected a familial warmness if that trademark smile of hers did not. "Morning, Professor Juniper!" Reggie greeted, pulling out a form containing his particulars. "I think I'm ready to become a Pokémon trainer." Team Plasma's appearance had made Pokémon distribution in Unova a little bit troublesome, from having to be of at least thirteen to be able to own Pokemon to needing to pass a test to get a license. Security measures have been put in place not just for the Champion, you know. Of course, complains came from mainly the ten-year-olds, but the safety of the majority outweigh the needs of the kids. Those who are Pokémon trainers before the implementation of the laws did not have their licenses revoked, thankfully enough.

"It's a pleasant surprise to know that you've decided to become a trainer, considering how adamant you are about not being one before today," She smiled, receiving the form and scanning it. "A couple of years change a person's truths and ideals, huh?"

"Y-yeah," He answered, berating himself for the slight stutter. A bead of perspiration trickled down the side of the Unovan's head. Yes, he was of the legal age, but he did admittedly horribly for the test. He did pass the license test, but that document is basically the first impression of the starting trainer. _Everything's going to be okay,_ he told himself mentally, glancing at the television screen installed on wall on the left. Hoping to distract himself from his doubts, Reggie watched the news being displayed.

On the right hand corner of the screen was a small box containing a black and white medieval shield, with a blue 'P' overlapping a 'Z' of the same colour. _That's Team Plasma's insignia!_

"The recent attacks in Striaton City had led to multiple civilian and Pokémon casualties. The police have begun investigations, but so far has no luck in discovering the culprits." Talk about the useless police force. No one would admit it, but let's lay down the fact: the Pokémon World's police force sucks at its job. Hell, even kids can take down criminals these days. "It is speculated to be the work of the crime syndicate known as Team Plasma, but so far they have denied any involvement. In other news, sources say that there are-"

"Reggie... Reggie..."

"What...?"

"I'd read through the particulars and I approve." Professor Juniper told him, with the starting trainer noticing a trolley with a few boxes behind the professor. Thank the Dragons of Truths and Ideals for my luck. "And I'd updated your Pokédex, Risk. As you've asked, I'd tweeked it a little so that the information will be updated when you scan the Pokemon."

_Risk? That name sounds a little unusual. I mean, who names his or her son Risk, not that I'm questioning it. It could have been much weirder. Like... Light Yagami, or Ciel Phantomhive, or Ash Ketchum._ Personally, he found the last name to be the most retarded. He nearly snickered when he bastardised the name just for the hell of it. It's not like there's anyone named Ash Ketchum. Even if there is... what are the chances that he is in Unova anyway?

"Thanks," the blonde introduced as Risk pocketed the recently updated Pokedex of the Hoenn Region.

So, he's a Hoenner huh? That's quite a distance he's travelled.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Professor Juniper clasped her hands together. "Reggie, I welcome you to the World of Pokémon. An amazing-"

The professor was interrupted by the automatic glass doors opening, revealing the kid from before with his Pikachu on his shoulder. Reggie frowned at the kid's appearance. _If there's a goddess in the underworld, she totally hates me right now._ Unbeknownst to the Unovan, in the Distortion World AKA the Pokémon version of the underworld, the Renegade Pokémon agreed with him completely,**_ "Damn straight I do."_**

Returning back to the laboratory...

"Hey professor, I-" the kid with the Pikachu abruptly paused when he noticed Reggie, pointing at the slightly taller male. "Wait, you are that jerk from earlier!"

'I take back what I had said about my luck. Why must everything be so difficult for me?'

"Oh, so you've met-"

"Tom, Tom Ato," 'Tom' quickly muttered, leaving Professor Juniper to raise an eyebrow.

_Is that the best of an alias he could think of? Why would he even need an alias?_ the professor asked herself mentally. Ignoring 'Tom', Professor Juniper glanced at Reggie, "Funny that I think about it, White said you are always the more anti-social sibling."

"Professor, I don't mean to be rude, but if you are thinking that we're friends, don't because you're making a lot of assumptions," Reggie grumbled, checking his imaginary watch, "I do believe we can skip the introductory bit, because the author had done so last chapter, we are just adding onto the word count."

Professor Juniper and Risk nodded in agreement, leaving 'Tom' to wonder who this 'author' and what the 'word count' were. "For mainly Risk's convenience, I'm going to introduce the Unova's starter Pokémon. We have the Fire-type Tepig, Water-type Oshawott and Grass-type Snivy," Professor Juniper spoke, throwing the three red and white spheres into the air. The capsules burst open and released three bright flashes of light, materialising in front of Reggie were the trio of starters, on his left was the Fire Pig Pokémon Tepig, in the middle, the Sea Otter Pokémon Oshawott, and last but not least, the Grass Snake Pokémon Snivy.

Silently, the starting trainer glanced into the eyes of the starters. Tepig's eyes reflected fiery determination, typical of most Fire-type Pokémon. Unfortunately for it, in Reggie's mind, it was too excitable, too careless. Plus, it did not sit right with him to have a pig Pokémon as his partner. Shifting his sight to Oshawott, the Water-type's beady black eyes revealed it to be a playful Pokémon in general. Unfortunately, it wasn't the type Reggie preferred. Sure, playfulness can get you somewhere, but not far enough unless it wakes up its idea. Generally, the otter would be very serious once it evolves, but that would take too long. In his opinion, of course.

Snivy, on the other hand, was calm as the species was known for. Holding its head high, the Grass-type appeared to be proud and confident of its abilities. Reggie could not shake that feeling that Snivy was the perfect candidate for his first Pokémon. He could almost relate it to himself, if he were to be honest. _Who knows, maybe this little guy or girl could be a swell Pokémon once I get to know it. We could take walks in the park, challenge tournaments, and do some other stuff..._

Something that might be inappropriate for the younger readers popped into his mind at the last bit.

_Woah, I don't know where that came from, but I do know..._

"I'm going to pick Snivy," the Unovan selected, resulting in the snake smirking at the other starters and the latter Pokémon being very upset.

"Oh man, you're just like Trip," 'Tom' groaned, causing an anime-style vein to pop from the beginning trainer's temple.

Reggie's hand started to ball up into a fist. He was starting to hate the brat. "What makes you say that?" He asked, a thin veil of venom lacing his voice.

"I don't know, he picked a Snivy and is kind of a jerk, like you." Clearly he did not pick up the venom.

"Okay, first off, I'm the one choosing the Pokémon, not you. It's my choice, and my choice alone. Second, while I'm not sure what kind of an impression you had shown Trip, but from what I know about you, I'll say that he acts like a 'jerk' to you because you are an utter nuisance to him. Finally-"

"Come on, break it up," the professor told them, "It's your first day as a trainer, so it's a happy day!" Reggie calmed down a little, though he continued to give the evil eye to 'Tom'.

"Alright. We should really get back on track before we get... distracted again."

Professor Juniper nodded, handing the starting trainer a Pokédex. _He is like his sister in that regard, usually going straight to the point,_ Professor Juniper smiled as she thought about the currently missing White. The phone-shaped device was a darker shade of purple than his shirt, but otherwise the design was of the standard issue of Unova's Pokédex. Switching it on, the upper back portion of the device moved upwards to reveal another screen, securing in place with a 'click' sound. Both screens came to life, the upper showing his starter in different positions and the lower giving detailed information.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon," a distinctly male, mechanical voice chimed, "This calm Pokémon can use the leaf on its tail to replenish its energy through photosynthesis." It was, obviously, a summary of the full description found at the lower screen. Scrolling down the text, Reggie noted his Snivy's gender and ability as male and Overgrow respectively before switching the mechanical encyclopedia off. _The standard starter... why am I not surprised?_

Handing over six shrunken Poké Balls, including one with the leaf mark on it, Professor Juniper told the new trainer, "Here's five empty Poké Balls, Reggie. Remember, you can only carry up to six Pokémon at any one time. Any more Pokémon you catch would be sent to the lab where I will take care of them until you request to switch out. And here's Snivy's Poké Ball. Be sure to take good care of him."

"Mm hmm, that's basic stuff. And don't worry, I intend to," Reggie reassured the regional professor, enlarging Snivy'sPoké Ball. "Alright Snivy, let our Unova adventure begin!"

**_"Okay then, lead the way!"_** The Grass-type told the new trainer, sounding surprisingly human if not that slight hiss in his voice.

_What the hell? Did I imagine that?_

Reggie gave no response, staring at the snake in disbelief as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. Five seconds passed. Now it was ten. Then thirty. A minute went by. _**"Well, why are you staring at me like that? It gets really creepy, you weirdo!"**_

Wide-eyed as he continued to look at the snake, Reggie asked no one in particular, "Did... did my Snivy just talk?"

* * *

><p>SD: Well, here we end chapter 2. ExDraco owns Risk by the way. Unfortunately, there will not be a SYOC for this fanfiction.<br>Reggie: Ah well, sucks to be them.  
>SD: Don't be a dick, Reggie. Note that Team Plasma's appearance in this does not follow the anime or the games. In this AU (sort of), Team Plasma appeared two months after Ash left Unova and N does not exist, meaning Chapter N never occurred.. Operation Tempest failed like in the anime, but Team Rocket still has its sights in taking over Unova. *checks watch* Time to end it here, because we are out of time and Reggie needs to replace those demolished fourth walls. *wheels in bricks and mortar* See you guys next chapter.<br>Reggie: Wait, why me?  
>SD: You are the one who keep breaking the walls down. If you excuse me, I have more... important matters to settle.<br>Reggie: You just want to play DragonFable, right?  
>SD: Oh, you can read me like a book. *runs off*<p>

Main shippings that would come out are:

NuvemaProdigyShipping (Yeah, I dubbed the shipping for Trip x Hilda. Doubt there is a shipping of that name, but it will be mine for Trip x Hilda. Don't question it.)

ConnectionShipping (Again, I have no idea if there is a shipping of the same name, but for this case, I dub it for Reggie x ?. Yeah, I'm not spoiling anything.)

Other shippings might be implied. No guarantees though. There will definitely not be any Ash shippings, simply because I don't see him with anyone.

[StylishDescent logging out]


End file.
